


unnie

by irwens



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Unnie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwens/pseuds/irwens
Summary: “i just think you’ll like this,” is seungwan’s only explanation. but joohyun can see the knowing look in her eyes, the assessing glint that tells her seungwan has been observing her throughout their recent intimacies. silently collecting observations on the little things that make her tick.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	unnie

when seungwan sits her down on the edge of her bed and presents her with a small, purple object, joohyun’s face flushes fiercely after seungwan calmly explains exactly what it is. and where it goes. 

“i just think you’ll like this,” is seungwan’s only explanation. but joohyun can see the knowing look in her eyes, the assessing glint that tells her seungwan has been observing her throughout their recent intimacies. silently collecting observations on the little things that make her tick.

if joohyun is a naturally perceptive person, seungwan is her mirror, catching the only thing that joohyun can’t see: herself.

“is this okay, joohyunnie?” seungwan asks, hand soothingly kneading her knee. and it’s the gentle, accepting voice she always uses with joohyun that has her nodding, whispering a quiet, honest, “yes.”

the corner of seungwan’s eyes crinkle. she leans down to guide joohyun with fingers along her jawline into a slow, sweet kiss, a smile pressed against her lips.

“good girl,” seungwan breathes against her when their mouths part, and a tingle runs up along her spine as joohyun visibly shivers, cheeks a shade pinker. her reaction makes seungwans lips tug up knowingly. “hyunnie,” she murmurs, voice low and soothing. “i’m going to help you put it on. can you bend over the bed for me?”

“o-okay,” joohyun stutters, swallowing dryly at the way seungwans eyes have darkened. she slowly gets up before turning around, feeling her face grow hotter as she bends forward and splays her hands across the comforter where she’d just been sitting. 

a moment later, seungwan drapes herself over her back, and joohyun feels the nervous tension in her shoulders relaxing as lips press against her skin, seungwan nosing against her with obvious affection. “i’ve got you, hyun,” she reassures softly, cradling joohyun’s hips with her hands. her thumbs brush against the sliver of skin above her waistband, beneath her shirt. “it’s okay. just breathe.”

seungwan waits until joohyun gives her a small, answering nod before she begins to slide her shorts down, slow and unhurried, a pace clearly intended to help calm her, which joohyun appreciates. goosebumps ripple across her thighs as they’re exposed to the cool air of the room, but she focuses on seungwan’s comforting weight, warm and solid against her back. 

a soft kiss is pressed to the base of her spine, and then her panties are pulled down to join her shorts on the floor. gentle hands begin to knead the skin of her rear, and joohyun bites back a small whine, the tips of her ears reddening. 

“slight change of plans. you’re really tense,” seungwan murmurs against her then, and joohyun feels fingers suddenly trailing through her folds. the touch makes her jerk forward in surprise, even as seungwans hands follow her, pressing and stroking insistently until she lets out a shaky whimper. “i’m gonna help loosen you up a bit, okay, hyunnie?”

unable to bring herself to reply, joohyun settles for a nod as her eyelids flutter shut. her face flushes as seungwan hooks her legs further apart with her own feet, leaving her thighs spread further apart and trembling. she’s wetter now, arousal beginning to coat seungwan’s fingers as they dip teasingly into her before circling back out, smearing her wetness against her clit—and then between her cheeks—and then her rim. 

joohyun chokes on a gasp as she feels seungwan’s thumb pressing into her puckered ring, immediately feeling herself tightening around it. it’s a strange feeling, and she’s never had something fill her there, but combined with the sensation of fingers rubbing against her nub, it causes joohyun to rock forward with a breathy whine, even as seungwan remains glued to her back. 

“good girl, hyunnie, that’s it,” seungwan soothes in a low voice, still stroking against her. her thumb slides back out to gather more slick from joohyun’s dripping folds before pushing back into her, joohyun’s tight ring clenching involuntarily as her thumb sinks in a little deeper. “so wet, ready to be filled. my pretty hyun, just like that.”

small whimpers fall from her lips as joohyun grinds helplessly against her fingers, feeling an increasing heat coil inside her belly. it’s with an odd feeling of loss that she feels seungwan’s thumb slip out from her again though, and she almost lets out a noise of protest before it’s quickly replaced by the touch of something cool against her rim. and then joohyun instantly remembers what it is. 

“deep breath, joohyunnie,” seungwan whispers, and joohyun sucks in a breath as she feels the plug being slowly pushed into her. 

it’s slick and cool along her insides, and it’s with a slight burn that it begins to stretch her open. her knuckles turn white against the bed as joohyun lets out a low groan, feeling herself slowly, steadily being filled. 

seungwan slides the length into her to the hilt, until the wider part of it pops into place and the base rests outside her tight ring of muscle. a smile breaks out across seungwan’s face then, and she presses a soft kiss to joohyun’s cheek as she pants heavily. “all done, darling. it looks really cute inside you.”

involuntarily, joohyun clenches around it, and the resistant feeling of something keeping her stretched open pulls a helpless whimper from her. the part that’s lodged inside her feels thick, weighty, firm. when she shakily rises from her bent position, seungwan’s arms automatically coming to wrap around her, her breath catches in her throat, distinctly aware of the way the plug shifts inside her, pressing insistently up against her walls.

“how does it feel?” seungwan murmurs in her ear. her hand trails down to cup joohyun between her legs, and joohyun shudders as her fingers begin to play with her clit.

“s-strange, b-but not—not bad,” joohyun manages, clutching onto seungwan’s arms, even though she doesn’t stop her insistent stroking. the tightness in her belly comes roaring back with the desperation leaking from her core. her eyelids flutter, and she lolls her head back against seungwan’s shoulder, hot puffs of breath falling from her agape mouth. “s-seungwan-ah, please.”

but nothing enters her, and seungwan’s fingers still continue to slide slick around, touching everywhere except where she burns with need. joohyun cants her hips back, but seungwan evades her easily, and her frustration only grows. each brush of her fingers is maddeningly teasing. waiting. expecting.

flushed cheeks reddening further, joohyun finally breaks. she lets out a small, desperate whine. “unnie, p-please.”

she can feel the curve of the of seungwan’s smile against her ear. and then her spine arches and her own lips part with a trembling moan as fingers at last slide into her heat with ease. 

“good girl,” seungwan coos softly, beginning to pump in and out of her slowly, fingers coated in slick. her lips drag along the side of joohyun’s neck, pressing wet, hot kisses against flushed skin, each one making joohyun’s breath hitch unsteadily. “you’re so cute, darling. wanting to be filled up all the time. clenching around my fingers, and now your little plug too. my full, pretty hyunnie.”

joohyun whimpers, instinctively tightening around seungwan’s fingers. she feels so full, stretched open. the double sensation of two things filling her at the same time leaves her gasping into the quiet of the room, accompanying the slick sound of skin against skin. she’s barely able to support herself on trembling legs, leaning back against seungwan who holds her up and continues to steadily thrust in and out of her. 

the heat inside her builds as her whimpers grow in pitch, shorter and quicker, and her eyes are squeezed shut, grasping shakily onto seungwan. “u-unnie,” joohyun gasps pleadingly, “i’m—p-please—c-can i—” 

“cum for me, baby,” seungwan softly murmurs, rubbing against her sensitive, swollen clit, and joohyun’s vision turns white as she clamps down on her fingers, shuddering apart against her with a keening whine.

it takes her a while to come back. everything feels far away, leaving joohyun dazed and left in a suspended state of bliss, clouded by the pleasant fuzziness in her head. but when she slowly becomes aware of her limbs again, it’s to the feeling of light kisses trailing along her jaw and cheek as her chest heaves for breath. she’s in seungwan’s lap, propped up in her arms as they sit against the edge of her bed.

“good?” seungwan whispers, nosing against her ear. 

joohyun nods with a happy, tired smile. a soft moan escapes her when she shifts, realizing seungwan’s fingers are still buried inside her sensitive heat. “unnie,” joohyun whispers with a trembling sigh, clenching around them. she’s suddenly also aware of the plug nestled inside her tight ring, its thick, heavy girth keeping her stretched open.

seungwan’s lips quirk upward at her reaction. she nips lightly at joohyun’s jawline, tapping teasingly against her still sensitive clit, and joohyun jerks against her with a small whimper. “you must feel so full now, hyunnie.”

“y-yes, unnie,” joohyun stutters, flushing when she begins to feel arousal leaking from around the fingers inside her again. she grinds down against seungwan’s lap, a breathless noise being pulled from her throat as it pushes the toy deeper into her and causes her eyes to snap shut. “u-unnie, please—c-can you—” 

for a moment, seungwan just watches her. her cute joohyunnie, squirming in her lap, desperate and needy all over again. whimpering for seungwan to move her fingers as she clenches her ass around the plug stuffed inside her.

seungwan coos. her hand slides beneath joohyun’s shirt to grasp her nipple, gently squeezing. a breathy whine falls from her lips as seungwan kisses the corner of her mouth. slowly, she begins to curl her fingers. “of course, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. tumblr is @irwen-s


End file.
